It is often required to collect data from a plurality of remotely located transducers or other type of data gathering devices. For example, in oceanographic and other surveying and analysis, remote reading digital compasses are employed to provide information with respect to the orientation of the structure containing other transducers in which the compasses are disposed. Conventionally, the transducers are connected to a central decoder by respective cables over which power, control and data signals are conveyed. The interconnecting cabling can contribute substantial cost to an overall system especially where a great number of transducers is being employed. Moreover, implementation of such a system is relatively cumbersome by reason of the interconnection of separate cables between the decoder and respective ones of the transducers.